Seeing You Again
by Jiji5000
Summary: Coucou! C'est ma première fiction, je voulais qu'elle soit courte, une nouvelle quoi :) J'espère que vous aimerez...donc soyez pas trop sévère X)


Seeing You Again

J'étais à l'aéroport. J'attendais, essayant de le voir sortir de la douane. Cela faisait une demie heure que je regardais les gens retrouver leur famille ou amis. J'étais tellement impatiente de le revoir après huit ans. Akira était venu en raison du travail de son père, lorsque l'on avait huit ans. Il avait emménagé dans mon quartier, la maison à côté de la mienne. Mes parents, voulant faire connaissance avec les siens, étaient devenus rapidement proches. Chaque semaine, on allait dîner chez eux ou inversement. Voulant l'intégrer plus facilement à cette nouvelle vie, mes parents m'avaient demandée de devenir son ami. Au début, Akira se montrait plutôt timide pourtant au fil du temps sa timidité s'était envolée pour laisser place à un garçon curieux, courageux, gentil, amusant mais surtout attentif. Il savait lorsque mon moral était au plus bas à cause de mes parents. Ils avaient tendance à se disputer. Pensant toujours avoir raison, mon père, susceptible à la fois, s'irritait des remarques allant à l'encontre de sa pensée. Akira m'écoutait me plaindre et me réconfortait quand je pleurais. Ceci avait créé un lien spécial entre lui et moi car je ne m'étais jamais confiée à quelqu'un sur ma situation. Etant dans la même école, la mère d'Akira nous y emmenait tous les jours. Nous mangions ensemble pendant la pause méridienne, faisions nos devoirs dans sa chambre, jouions pendant le week-end… Nous passions tout notre temps réuni. Lors de nos treize ans, le père d'Akira fût muté de nouveau, loin de mon pays. J'étais inconsolable. Akira m'avait promis de revenir. Depuis, on s'appelait par vidéo, tous les jours, ne brisant pas notre lien si unique. Mes parents avaient divorcé et ma mère avait trouvé un nouveau compagnon. Leur relation était plus fusionnelle que celle avec mon père. Je ne pouvais pas voir Tatsuya comme mon beau-père. Il était pour moi, un ami proche vivant avec ma mère et moi. Ma mère ne cessait de me répéter qu'il m'aimait beaucoup et je la croyais. Tatsuya et elle n'ont pas pu venir accueillir Akira, mais j'étais contente de passer du temps avec lui et personne d'autre. Je pensais être tombée amoureuse de lui étant donné que lors de nos appels vidéos l'excitation était omniprésente néanmoins, à un moment, le moindre de ses compliments à mon égard me faisaient rougir, me faisaient battre le cœur prestement et me donnaient des frissons. Même maintenant que je l'attendais, je n'étais pas nerveuse et je n'avais pas de boule au ventre. Au contraire, j'étais excitée et j'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Enfin, je le vis sortir. Il était grand, mince, son T-shirt moulait à la perfection ses muscles. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient de couleurs jais. Nos visages s'éclairèrent et nous sourîmes en même temps. Il s'arrêta, stoppant avec lui le porte bagage. Prise d'une soudaine pousser d'adrénaline, je courus me jeter dans ses bras. Je me foutais des personnes qui nous regardaient, le plus important était de sentir son odeur envoutante, d'écouter son cœur battre à un rythme régulier et de savoir qu'il était là avec moi. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder cependant mes larmes m'embrouillait la vue. Il sourit et, délicatement, il sécha mes larmes de chaque côté de mon visage avec son pouce. « Tu m'as énormément manquée », dit-il tout en passant une de mes mèches brunes derrière mon oreille. Ses yeux pétillaient plus que d'habitude et ses lèvres me captivaient beaucoup. Je savais que faire cela pouvait ruiner notre amitié mais je ne voulais pas y penser, ce bouleversement d'émotions m'en empêchait. M'appuyant sur ses épaules, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posai tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Toutes pensées avaient quitté mon esprit. Après un instant, qui paraissait une éternité, je me séparai de lui. Reprenant le cours de mes pensées, je me traitai intérieurement d'idiote. Je n'osai le regarder de peur de lire du dégoût sur son visage. L'angoisse m'avait submergée. Je m'apprêtai à m'excuser pourtant il me souleva le menton avec son indexe et m'embrassa. Surprise, je mis du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Akira mit ses mains sur mes hanches et me colla à son corps. Revenue de ma stupeur, je passai mes mains derrière son cou caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux. Mon cœur battait à la folie et des frissons me parcourraient le dos. Après avoir intensifié notre baiser, on y mit fin pour reprendre notre souffle. Front contre front, nez contre nez, on respirait bruyamment, perdu dans le regard de l'autre. On pouvait y lire l'amour que chacun ressentait pour l'autre. Il m'enlaça et posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête. « Je crois que c'est le meilleur accueil que je pouvais avoir », dit-il en me serrant plus fort. Je répondis à son étreinte et souris. « Oui, je crois aussi », répondis-je.

Fin


End file.
